Fickle Fans
by Mia M. Turner
Summary: Dating Sonny takes it toll on the number of fans Chad has on his Flitter. He could live with that. But did they have to be so cruel to him? Channy. Oneshot.


**A/N:** Oh my good golly gosh I have had writer's block for the LONGEST time. I've been wanting to write some Channy so bad, and just haven't had any ideas. I re-watched That's So Sonny over and over and over again trying to find something I could use and _finally_ my muse hit me this afternoon.

This fiction will explore the harsh world we call Twitter ;) Sorry it's a little shorter than usual, I just wanted to get some fluff out there.

As a side note, ChadDCooper IS indeed a Twitter name, but it's some random guy. Please don't go harassing him :P Remember, this is FLITTER, not Twitter ;)

Many thanks to "My Love" by Sia for offering endless inspiration for this fiction. Seriously, this is the most beautiful song I've ever heard in my entire life. I'm serious. Go YouTube it, listen to it while you read, just check it out ;) It's amazing.

Enough of my usual blabbering. Enjoy! And PLEASE review! :)

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny With a Chance.

...

_Chad Dylan Cooper is no fun anymore. I liked it better when he bickered with everyone._

_He's changed, just like all my idols do. Forget him._

_I am so OVER Chad Dylan Cooper._

Chad shut his eyes, quickly shutting his Iphone off and placing it down on the table in front of him. Checking his Flitter had never produced any good news since he fired Amber.

He was the very definition of insanity… He kept checking it anyway, expecting different results.

His fans were always increasing on a steady incline, and spiked dramatically every time his show won a Tween Choice Award. The only time they'd seem to have leveled out was when he started dating Sonny.

Amber must have been what kept that number from getting any lower. Because now that she was gone, the numbers were slowly but surely going down.

He thought on the words Amber had told him…

"_Apparently the fans don't like a 'happy' Chad"._

Nice. Real nice.

Chad had what he wanted and now everyone hated him. Frustration started getting the better of him… What exactly did they want? When he had attitude, he definitely had fans, but he was constantly the subject of drama. Chad does this, Chad does that, Chad yells at so-and-so, Chad shoves a puppy.

Now he had never been kinder, sweeter, or more thoughtful.

And suddenly it was this huge scandal.

Checking the replies on his Flitter was a painful task lately. People were unnecessarily harsh. You'd think he'd said his favorite hobby was shoving the elderly.

_**ChadDCooper**__ Go die inna fire, no 1 likes u u talentless piece of crap lol!_

_**ChadDCooper**__ I hate you. I was Sonny's biggest fan and u ruined her! The whole world hates you so just run away forever._

_**ChadDCooper**__ You suck! Haha my little sister likes you, what an idiot. Everyone knows "Channy" is for publicity. Morons._

What were these people's problems? He'd always had haters, yes. That wasn't the issue. The issue was how numerous the abusive comments became after he started dating Sonny. And really, did it matter? He didn't get it. He'd made a change for the _better_!

He glanced over at Sonny on his dressing room couch. She had a script open on her stomach and she was snoozing peacefully. He couldn't help but smile.

Yes, Sonny had always been the source of his problems from the day she'd first set foot in the studio. If she hadn't been the source for a dramatic increase in his happiness as well, he would have gone crazy.

Sonny was his only escape from the hate around him. He'd take one look at her and his heart would soar. Chad had haters, yes, but he also had an angel. An angel that, by some chance of fate, agreed to belong to him.

True, no fan was worth giving that up. Not everyone is granted an angel, and Chad had no intentions of letting his go. It didn't serve to ease the blow of every hurtful comment, though.

He smiled, leaning over to her and brushing some hair away from her ear, attempting to get his mind on anything but his Flitter account.

"I love you, Shortstack," he whispered. "I wouldn't trade you for anything, my beautiful, perfect girl…"

Sonny giggled a bit as Chad's breath tickled her ear. He chuckled in response as she stretched her arms over her head, looking up at him.

"Mmm… Hey. I'm sorry. I must have fallen asleep reading my script."

"Who _wouldn't_ fall asleep reading a So Random script?" he answered with a smirk. Sonny giggled. He adored the sound.

She frowned a bit when she noticed him turning his Iphone over in his hands.

"Reading your Flitter again?"

Chad twisted his mouth to the side and nodded.

"They hate me."

"Forget them," she instructed immediately. "We should feel sorry for them. Anyone who has the capacity to be that cruel must have really terrible self-confidence."

Chad shook his head. "I recognize some of these fans. Fans that used to wait outside my hotel room for hours after a taping. I don't get why they hate me all of the sudden."

Sonny bit her lip. "It's me, isn't it?" she muttered, looking down.

Chad waved her concern off. "Don't be ridiculous."

"But it is."

Chad heaved a sigh, looking back down at the screen.

"I can't pinpoint a reason, really. Some are mad because they think our dating is publicity. Some are made because they think I've ruined you…"

"A lot of girls are mad at me because I 'stole' you," she offered, a shy smile on her face. Chad frowned.

"I didn't know that," he mumbled. "Don't listen to them, Sonny. The fact that any of them thought they had a chance with me is too off the wall to even comment on."

Sonny nodded. "It doesn't bother me. I wish it didn't bother _you_ so much."

Chad shrugged. "I'm sorry. It's just that I'm not used to this. I'm used to being adored and admired and fawned over by every teenage girl in existence. It's just kinda a weird change, you know."

Sonny grimaced a bit. Chad instantly knew where her mind went, and cursed under his breath. That hadn't come out at all how he'd meant it to.

"Chad, I'll happily- I'll willingly-" She stopped to sigh, finally finding the right word. "I'll _begrudgingly_ walk out of your life if that's what you want. I know you really enjoyed those free days when you could date whoever looked good enough for you." If Sonny had meant to put any trace of venom in her words, she certainly did an excellent job hiding it.

Chad looked on at her with a pained expression. Frowns weren't right on Sonny, but it was literally painful for him to be the one to put it there. "That's not what I meant at all, Sonny. I just was trying to say- I only meant that-"

Chad stopped and took a deep breath, giving himself a moment to collect his thoughts. He gently put a finger under her chin and tilted her head up to look at him.

"I love you more than anything, Sonny. _Anything_. I'm sorry you ever had any reason to doubt that."

Sonny blinked back the few tears that had been forming in her eyes and smiled. The look on her face was enough to absolutely murder him from happiness. He smiled back, pulling her to his chest and stroking her hair.

Sonny made a small noise of contentment. "I feel so safe when I'm with you, Chad," she sighed.

He smiled, leaning over and giving her a gentle kiss on the top of her head. He lived for this.

He barely registered the beeping of his Iphone, indicating a new reply on his Flitter. He reached over, not releasing his hold on Sonny, and read it.

_**ChadDCooper**__ Keep your head up, sweetie. I will be a fan to the end. Love always, Kayla._

Chad smiled a bit, putting his phone back down and rubbing Sonny's back gently.

Fans were fickle, but his angel would always be there.


End file.
